tovidfandomcom-20200213-history
Tovid changelog/tovid 0.1x
These are the release notes for tovid versions 0.1 through 0.19, with the newest on top. tovid 0.19 (2005-07-27) GNU autotools now used for installation. The old tovid 'configure' script is retired; instead, run "./configure && make install" as root to install tovid. tovid IMPORTANT CHANGES * Input filename and output filename prefix must now be specified using the -in and -out command-line options. * Configuration files must now contain 'tovid' alone on the first line. Please edit your configuration files accordingly. * Heavy modifications are in progress with the aim of improving portability. tovid now uses /bin/sh instead of bash, but it's still experimental and you may experience new bugs. OTHER CHANGES * Output and logfile formatting improved for completeness and readability * Bugfix for panavision encoding * Interlacing encoding (hopefully) fixed ---- tovid 0.18 (2005-07-04) tovid * Able to handle input without an audio track; silence is generated instead. * -safe option for defining a target TV safe area. * -filters option to specify post-processing filters to be applied (or none) * Auto aspect ratio detection and appropriate letterboxing. New -aspect option to override the autodetection * Experimental -interlaced and -interlaced_bf options for creating interlaced output streams. * -discsize option for breaking output files into chunks of any size. Default is 700 MB for (S)VCD, 4500 MB for DVD. * Sanity check for missing audio stream.wav file. * -subtitles option for encoding a given subtitle stream into the video. Currently only supports hard-encoding of subtitles; good for foreign films or anime, to have subs on-screen all the time. * -update option, to print out progress reports only at specified intervals. * Minor stream redirection, to prevent mplayer errors from showing up as tovid errors. * Better stat reporting; accumulates total size of all outputs, instead of just the first output file. * -fps and -twopass options removed. * -version option * Full URI may be used as the input file; input will be streamed over the net if necessary. * -mplayeropts for passing arguments directly to mplayer * -config option, with inclusion of a default config file. Config files contain valid tovid command-line options with any amount of whitespace or comments. * Statistics log (~/.tovid/stats) now in comma-separated format for easy import, and now includes min/max GOP size * Various bugfixes tovidgui.py * New supporting classes added for future use (HidablePanel, MiniEditorFrame) * Bugfix to keep log window updated when GUI is not focused * 3-step interface, instead of next/previous * Reorganized interface classes into "task panels;" each task panel is responsible for completing a specific task, and will usually comprise several steps. * Allowed disabling of tooltips (annoying with continued use) * Various structural changes and bugfixes idvid * Identifies files that have no audio stream * Infers aspect ratio from mplayer makedvd, makevcd * New scripts for imaging and burning discs. Incomplete. ---- tovid 0.18b (2005-02-28) tovidgui.py Fixed bugs: * PyNoAppError that occurred because of premature font object creation * Incorrect VCD video bitrate of 1500 changed to correct value 1150 * 'makemenu' command bug with text color, caused menu creation to fail * Idle-event processing bug that prevented the next command from being run when the system was truly idle * wxWidgets version bug that caused failure on GetFirstChild * "Next: Encoding setup" was being enabled too soon. Fixed some cases where it wouldn't make sense to proceed with encoding. * Refresh problem with menus; title list was only refreshed when menu was selected. Features and touch-ups: * Integrated help system to guide user from one step to the next, option to show/hide the help panel * Default video title is now filename with underscores converted to spaces * "Preview video" button on video options panel * Command output window has larger font * Removed unnecessary "Print command" buttons from options panels * Disabled "Add slides" button (not working anyway) * NTSC film (23.976fps) output support tovid Fixed bugs: * Bug causing normalization failure with newer version of 'normalize' (called 'normalize-audio') * Bug manifesting in GUI when normalization was used * Using 'tr' instead of 'sed' for CR/LF replacement, fixes potential problems under Cygwin Features and touch-ups: * KVCDx3, KVCDx3a and "KDVD" support added * -type option added for specifying video type (live action, animation, or black and white). Not fully implemented yet. * Added -ntscfilm for NTSC film (23.976fps) output * Quick fix for already-compliant video: symbolic link from output file to input file is created (avoids extra complications in the GUI) * Tidied up logic in encoding ---- tovid 0.18a (2005-02-09) tovidgui.py * Completely revised version of the old GUI dvrequant * New component created by Jean-Francois Ouellette for requantizing (shrinking) and re-authoring DVD titles tovid * New -parallel option for more CPU- and space-efficient encoding * Use -vc dummy during audio dump by default if functional makemenu * Support for different fonts. (See tovid webpage for instructions on maximizing your font choices.) * Configurable text, selection, and activation colors makexml * Support for chapter breaks at whole-minute intervals * Grouping capability, for combining several videos into a single title * Forced separate-titleset flag to author differing resolutions to the same disc (DVD, Half-DVD, DVD-VCD) ---- tovid 0.17 (2004-12-12) tovid-batch * New component for processing multiple videos with tovid tovid * New -priority option for controlling run-time priority of the important components * New -deinterlace option for fixing interlaced input video * Fixed bug that caused invalid VCD output * Put CPU speed back into stats output; added version number to stats output * Increased intra-DC precision, modified GOP size/selection * Included luminance stretching in postprocessing to maximize luminance range, make darks darker, lights lighter * Fixed some bugs affecting progress reporting and mplex commands * Fixed some bugs affecting the use of filenames with spaces * Audio encoding done first to minimize overall disk space usage during encoding idvid * More accurate duration reporting * More complete identification of (S)VCD- and DVD-compliant files, identification of multiply-compliant video makemenu * Merged with old 'makempg' component and expanded; this component now does all the necessary steps in creating an MPEG menu for (S)VCD/DVD makexml * Added output for "back" button from submenus * Added support for (S)VCD still-image MPEG slides * Fixed many bugs with (S)VCD XML output postproc * Added -debug option to save logs * Added stats output ---- tovid 0.16 (2004-11-22) tovid * Faster encoding time and better CPU usage on some machines by using mplayer -benchmark, and removing 'nice -n 16' from mpeg2enc * Much higher quality output (lower quantization) at high bitrates, as well as more intelligent quantization settings at all bitrates * Fixed bug that caused problems for locales using a comma ',' for the decimal separator * Fixed zero-length bugs in duration, width, height, and FPS reporting * Helpful message printed at end of encoding * -lowquality option now affects other encoding options in addition to denoising * Required-space messages printed in megabytes instead of kilobytes * CPU model instead of CPU speed reported in ~/.tovid/stats; other useful stats included, better stats output formatting makexml * Support for (S)VCD XML output * Checks for existence of video files * Fixed bug that caused titlesets to begin at 2 * Message at end tells user how to use the XML file makempg * Improved interface and usage output * Support for (S)VCD and PAL * Better standards-compliance (AC3 audio for NTSC DVD) * Automatic image rescaling idvid * Fixed bug that caused error on filenames with spaces postproc * Shrink percentage reported ---- tovid 0.15 (2004-11-15) tovid-interactive * New tovid interface for interactive video encoding postproc * New component for shrinking video or adjusting A/V sync in finished mpeg videos tovid * Corrected default bitrates to conform to (S)VCD and DVD standards * Added mplex options for variable bitrate and better buffer sizes * Switched all scaling routines to mplayer instead of yuvscaler * AC3 audio encoding for NTSC DVD, to conform to standard. Requires ffmpeg. * New options for controlling video and audio bitrate * Sanity checks for needed utilities; graceful failure if they aren't available * Extended command-line options moved to "advanced", visible by using the -help flag * Added -lowquality option to turn off denoising idvid * Identifies mpeg1 and mpeg2 video by name instead of hex code ---- tovid 0.14 (2004-11-03) New installer, 'configure' tovid * Multiprocessor support is now enabled. mpeg2enc will use multiprocessing if more than 1 CPU is available * Progress indicator and encoding-time estimate during encoding. Most other output suppressed and redirected to a log file * Statistics printed out on exit, and saved to ~/.tovid/stats * Denoising now applied to all videos * Slightly better error-checking idvid * More output, ffmpeg used if available for determining running length makempg * Quick-and-dirty script for converting a still image plus background music into an MPEG video. Useful in making menus. ---- tovid 0.13 (2004-10-25) tovid * All options now require a dash '-' prefix. See usage notes. * Added -twopass option to fix some videos with variable frame rates * Code cleanup tovidgui.py * Changed options to include dash '-' when calling tovid. idvid * Initial release. Prints some useful identifying information, makes attempts to recognize valid VCD/SVCD/DVD video. Not fully reliable. makemenu * Initial release. Can create a basic menu image. Only one font at the moment. makexml * Initial release. Creates a basic XML file for dvdauthor, defining navigation structure. ---- tovid 0.12 (2004-10-20) tovid * Added support for PAL output * Included '%d' field in output prefix for VCD/SVCD, allowing mplex to split output into CD-sized chunks for large videos * Changed '-H' mpeg2enc option to '--keep-hf' to eliminate possible problem with differing mpeg2enc versions * Fixed some of the frame rate problems. Most videos should encode correctly now (with the exception of ASF and some MOV). * Added (hopefully temporary) "fps" option to force a specific frame rate. For information on using this, please see the project website. ---- tovid 0.11 (2004-09-09) tovid * Switched to mplex (of mjpegtools) instead of tcmplex (of transcode), thus removing dependency on transcode * Fixed bug when scaling to 2.35:1 aspect without denoising or normalizing * Removed "-vc dummy" from audio encoding command (segfault reported) * Prettied up output a little bit ---- tovid 0.1 (2004-05-30) * Initial release on LinuxQuestions.org Category:Documentation